


5xs(Sam)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: 5 times Sam and Jess kissed or 5 times Sam thought of Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews make me REALLY happy!!

1: The first time she pulled their mouths together and kissed him, he spent the entire night crying. All he could think was how dirty he felt. Someone other then Dean was touching him.

 

2:They were a the library, for the first time in years, not researching demons and ghost, She reached over and brushed their lips together. Sam closed his eyes and remembered all the times Dean had done that exact same thing.

 

3:He'd just slammed the phone closed when she walked in, all smiles and loving smile.Sam grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her. 

That'd teach Dean to let some bitch answer his phone. 

 

4:She asked what was wrong. But he couldn't tell her, so she consoled him the only way she knew how. Sam let her kiss him, thinking of how broken Dean sounded when Sam once again refused to come back. 

 

5:When they kissed that last Halloween, they were celebrating, she was proud of him. He was thinking of the celebrations he used to have with Dean. He was thinking how proud Dean would have been of him.


End file.
